Mind Over Matter
by rosieflowers
Summary: Kakashi was his best friend and his rock, Iruka wasn't about to ruin that over a crush. IrukaXKakashi
1. FAKE IT

**Mind Over Matter  
**

KakashiXIruka

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:** Fake It

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iruka layed beside Kakashi on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling instead of the program they were meant to be watching and trying not to think about what his best friend was doing. It was around midnight, the summer. Thoughts whizzed past his brain at an abrupt speed, then slowed to a snail's pace. Iruka had always been the affectionate one. He hung over people constantly, stuck like glue to anyone who showed him kindness, and was never afraid to show gratitude. Genma had been the protective friend, and Kakashi was just...Kakashi. Weekends were the only time the struggling students could spend together. Weekends were for Kakashi. It had become a tradition that Friday night, come what may, Iruka would arrive at Kakashi's house, overnight bag in hand. Iruka had always liked Kakashi's house. A little less after Asuma, Kurenai and Genma had been included every Friday night to watch one anime or another, but still Iruka cherished any time with him. There were five of them, if you included Asuma and Kurenai, who only graced their presence every few weeks because of their after-school sports.

They had gotten closer in the past months. Iruka and Kakashi, especially. He needed constant contact, and Kakashi didn't mind giving it to him. They would even snuggle on the sofa sometimes. Kakashi didn't mind really, in fact he probably enjoyed the closeness as much as Iruka did.

"Maa...'Ruka, are you okay?" Kakashi drawled out, his arms wrapped protectively around Iruka who was cuddled close to his chest on the couch, "If I've done something wrong, you can tell me, you know." Iruka waved away his concerns, smiling.

"Everything's fine." Kakashi was his friend, his best friend. He wasn't about to ruin all they had because of a crush. So Iruka decided to ignore it, just hope his longing would go away. But it's hard to ignore things when they are thrown in your face every day. Iruka chuckled slightly when he realised Kakashi had fallen asleep. His breathing was even and relaxed, and the mismatched eyes were closed in peaceful sleep. He pushed a stray piece of hair off Kakashi's forehead.

"'Kashi...," Iruka whispered urgently, "Kakashi, wake up." His best friend lifted his head off the arm of the couch and unfolded his arms. Kakashi bored his dark grey eyes into Iruka's innocent brown ones, Iruka immediately breaking off the glance and turning away. He was glad of the dark living room and the lack of daylight that hid the blood rising to his cheeks.

"At least...," Kakashi murmured sleepily, brushing his thumb along Iruka's cheekbone and pausing to look at the movie, "Daisuki da yo, 'Ruka-koi."

"Kakaaa-" He stuttered his name, inching away so his hips just rested on the very edge of the couch.

His only response was Kakashi's lips on his ear. "You're cute."

_I'm such a perv.._. Iruka thought, brushing away his emotions. They were only friends, really.

"Iruka, you okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah." Kakashi leered forward to whisper in Iruka's ear.

"I know what you're thinking...," His mouth barely formed the words before they became a tangled hiss in Iruka's ear, "'Ruka-koi." Iruka's eyes widened and he stiffened in Kakashi's friendly embrace.

"You love me, don't you?" He turned his head away from Kakashi's searching eyes. Kakashi took Iruka's chin in his hand, not roughly, and lifted the younger boy's face.

A buzzing noise disrupted the action and flashing light signaled Iruka's brain. He felt himself being lifted out of unconsciousness and a strange heavy feeling took over his body, like he had been under water for a long time. His skin was visibly flushed under the tan, and Iruka's heart was pounding faster than he thought necessary. The high school boy rolled over in his bed, nearly falling onto the hardwood floor, and turned to glare at his alarm clock. Ten past seven.

"Ngh!" He groaned, his mood dissappearing tersely. "Shut the fuck up!" He slammed his open palm down on the alarm clock, hoping to hit the sleep button. The blush was still visible on his tanned cheeks.

"God damn it. Ruined a perfectly good dream." He gathered his hair into a ponytail and stretched his long, tanned arms over his head as he walked towards the apartment kitchen. Every bone in his body was sore and stiff. Iruka always had dreams of Kakashi. He always took pictures of him too. Iruka was a photographer.

Fifteen, and...in a dilemna.


	2. ONE STEP CLOSER

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:** One Step Closer

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"In my mind..Angel bathed in light. Tell me, everything's gonna be all right." Iruka hummed softly to the tune playing on his Ipod. He bit his lip softly. His brain and heart were only thinking of Kakashi, and images (decent) of the grey-haired boy floated into his mind, soon pushed back by emotions. Iruka rolled his eyes and stared at the gravel in front of his feet. Eye contact only reminded him even more of Kakashi's mis-matched gaze. Iruka felt depression coming on, and he sighed lightly. He strode up towards the straight cement stairs, his long strides doubling those of his two friends walking beside him.

"Oh, hey Iruka." Genma said, chewing on a stick of Pocky and occasionally glancing at Anko, who was smiling, as usual. She was wearing a revealing fishnet top, but Iruka didn't even notice, and when he did, the blush didn't appear on his cheeks.

"Irruuukkaaa!" Anko squealed girlishly, throwing Iruka into a death hug. Her chest smooshed against his and Iruka could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He flushed slightly and tried to push her away, hoping Anko would take the hint. He dropped enough of them, but somehow Kakashi needed obvious clues.

"I...can't breathe." Iruka gasped out, falling limp onto the cafeteria bench. Genma got one look and began laughing.

"'Ruka-koi!" The familiar nickname startled Iruka and he immediately sat straighter, a lopsided smile plastered foolishly on his face. He realized it was Anko calling his name, and sank back onto the seat, blushing.

"Sorry about that Iruka," Anko immediately apologized, sliding over on the seat to join Genma. Iruka's friends were Genma, Anko and his best friend, Kakashi. They both knew.

"'Sokay," Iruka said, smiling, "Dyed your bangs again?" He asked Genma.

"Yeah, it was fading."

"You like blue too much, Genma." Anko whined, grabbing a lock of the artificially cerulean blue hair and rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. Genma silently slipped a note into Iruka's bag, and looked sideways at the other boy, who was staring off into space. The bell rang and Iruka looked up at the buzzer on the wall.

"Eh? It's already time?" He said, dejected.

"What is it, Iruka?" Genma asked.

"Kakashi isn't here."

"She's probably just late. No big deal." Anko dismissed his worries, slinging a bag over her shoulder and walking away. An idea immediately lit in her mind and she ran back to the two boys.

"Why? Were you gonna tell him?" She pestered, poking Iruka's ribs. He shied away, blushing again and stuttering excuses.

"N-no! Not that."

"'Ruka-koi!" He spun around at hearing his name called, and felt a familiar touch on his waist. He looked up and saw the familiar tall, mysterious boy standing above him, a comical smile lighting his features. Kakashi snaked his arms around Iruka's waist from behind and pressed his knee into the back of his friend's leg. Kakashi's face was inches behind his, and Iruka blushed again, the color faintly touching his cheeks.

"Miss me, 'Ruka?" Kakashi purred, the pet name turning into a low growl. Iruka immediately felt embarassed, and turned around. Eventually, he hoped, this crush would dissappear and he wouldn't be forced by his overreactive heart to feel so embarassed. His eyebrows scrunched together as he glared at Kakashi.

He forcively tried to rip Kakashi's arms away from his waist. It didn't work, and Kakashi stayed in the comfortable embrace. "Idiot. We're late for math."

"Yeah...I couldn't find my shirt." He lied, grinning mischieviously.

"Guy on guy action..." Genma said to Anko. She shook her head and started walking away, Genma following her. The two friends stood at a distance, watching their classmates embracing. Others turned their heads to look and occasionally whispered, shifting their paths so they walked directly around Iruka and Kakashi. Apart from that, they were always ignored. Their tiny un-friend-like gestures like this were the only sparks to the ashes of rumors and lies. Kakashi just ignored them, but it was harder for Iruka. He cared what other people thought of him.

"Let's just go," She said, and as an afterthought, "I don't get them. It's so obvious, why don't they just say it?" Anko said sadly, crossing her arms over her chest. Genma shrugged nonchalantly, but his voice was jaded and quiet.

"Not everything's so easy, Anko."

"It's a shame. They're cute together." Kakashi and Iruka broke away slowly, like dripping molasses. Kakashi lifted a finger to make a point, and smiled.

"Ha! The late bell didn't ring yet." The bell rang loudly. Iruka sighed. "There is no God." They both hovered by the doorway to their classroom, Kakashi bored and Iruka nervous. The latter stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched over to his seat.

"We're sorry, miss!" Iruka apologized, standing in the doorway. Kakashi paused midway to his seat.

The teacher barely looked at them. "Just sit, girls." One or two of their classmates noticed Kakashi beconing him to their desks, and one or two called out to them.

"Oh! It's the school faggots!" A girl called, and, "Where were you? The boys' showers?" Kakashi glared the two into submission, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Just ignore them."

"'Kay." He murmured almost silently, staring off into space. Every day they went through the same thing. If no-one else could accept it, why would Kakashi? Iruka stared openly at Kakashi. His silver hair glinted in the unflattering fluorescent lights, and his pale skin was a strange contrast to the dark clothes he wore. Kakashi's one grey eye flickered away from Iruka, then noticed his staring and turned to smile at him. He noticed the folded paper sticking up out of Iruka's backpack and snatched it. Iruka rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

"At Fuchia. Saturday. From eight to twelve." Kakashi mouthed.

"What party? Let me see that!" Iruka said, reaching over the table. Anko looked over at them, dejected.

"Parents would kill me..."

"I'm not a party person." He quickly excused himself.

Genma piped up cheerfully, folding his arms across the table. "Anyone planning on going?"

"'Ruka! We should go." Kakashi said. Iruka stared at the desk, blushing.

"Nah...I'm not a party person." He repeated. Kakashi pouted slightly and reached over to intentionally brush Iruka's arm with his hand.

"Aw. No fun." He whined, wrapping Iruka in another hug.

"Hey, I'm going." Genma said.

"Hell yeah! We'll get wasted!" Kakashi cheered. Anko looked worried.

"You guys can't get drunk, it's not legal."

"So come make sure we don't." Kakashi said.

Anko rolled her eyes and exhaled. "Of course."

"So then," Kakashi said, "'Ruka? Please?"

"Okay." _Bad idea_, Iruka thought. _Kakashi 101. He loves parties. He likes teasing me. What he would want most...teasing me at a party. If I can't handle a hug in the hallway...I'm going to die at that party._


	3. NOT GONNA GET US

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3:** Not Gonna Get Us

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So I don't know who to take," Kakashi chattered as Iruka and him walked through the winding hallways of their high school. Iruka pressed his lips together nervously, and snuck a glance at Kakashi's expression. He was thankfully oblivious to Iruka's worry.

"Well...Maybe we shouldn't go?" He pleaded. There was a tone of desperation in his voice that Iruka wasn't used to using. Kakashi looked up, startled. He stopped walking.

"I..'Ruka," He murmured, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Iruka lied.

"You've been looking down this whole time. What is it?" Kakashi asked. He touched his hand to Iruka's cheek. The tanned boy refused to look at him. "Tell me. Please?" Iruka shook his head. Kakashi bit his lip nervously. He was afraid of speaking.

"Is it me? Are you ashamed...of this?"

"'Kashi! There's not even an 'us'!" Iruka exclaimed, completely wishing there was.

"I know." Kakashi paused, his voice faltering, "But...If there was, would you be ashamed? 'Ruka..." Iruka's eyes widened and he flinched under Kakashi's cold touch. It took him a while to register there were tears trickling down his cheeks.

"If you don't want me around...I get it." Kakashi finally said, his voice breaking. He began to turn away, reluctantly, and Iruka tried to grab his hand.

"It's not you, 'Kashi! It's them. Them and the comments that they have to make!" Kakashi whirled around suddenly, his face contorted with fury. His pale hands clenched into fists, and he stood close to Iruka. He was almost frightening, his tall body towering over the younger boys.

"Why the hell do they matter?" He asked, visibly shaking. "They're not the ones that love you, they could care less!" Iruka timidly extended a trembling hand. Kakashi took it, gratefully, squeezing so Iruka could feel their pulses where Kakashi's pale wrist pressed to his. The silver-haired boy finally looked at Iruka. His eyes were filled with hurt and unexplained emotions, but no tears.

"If we're happy...what do they matter?" Kakashi finally asked, taking Iruka's other hand and clasping them both in his.

"Sorry. You're right." Iruka whispered, burying his face in Kakashi's chest and hugging him. "Nobody else matters. Only you, 'Kashi...only you." _It isn't so simple to move ahead. So go back to the friendship you're used to. Apologize and return to him. After all, Iruka thought, these aren't love confessions. I'm sorry, 'Kashi. Maybe in a few days, or a year, or never._

"'Kashi?" Iruka said, resting his head against his friend's broad chest. There was an ache in his throat, and Iruka swallowed painfully. Kakashi only responded by pulling Iruka closer to his body.


	4. POISON

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4:** Poison

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I think he likes you." Anko told Iruka, leaning over the back of her chair and folding her arms across it. Iruka started at her voice, but immediately settled. He wasn't listening to a word that was coming out of the teacher's mouth, which was unusual for Iruka. He wasn't even sure what class he was in. Probably English. It was the last class of the day, on a Friday. None of the students payed any attention. They could see the sun and green grass outside, and even Iruka was eager to go home. The classroom gave him a headache. The sky was clear and blue, free of any clouds. The air was clean and fresh, and the sun was warm and inviting. He broke out of his trance slightly.

"Hm? Oh, no, Anko. You've got it all wrong."

"Oh, come on, Iruka. As if you didn't notice." She said sarcastically.

"I don't!" Iruka retorted.

"You know what I think? You're in denial, Iruka." She teased.

"I am not. There's nothing to deny."

"Then how 'bout I text him and ask?" Anko said, flipping open her cellphone. Iruka immediately leant over his desk, grabbing for the mobile phone. Anko held it out of his reach. She looked at him, and Iruka shouted something incoherent then began muttering a string of curses.

"Anko, no! Give it!" He commanded urgently.

"No..." Iruka succeeded in grabbing his cellphone and stuffed it back into his pocket. He stared out the window, his words jumbling together.

"It's just, I don't want to jinx it, I guess." Iruka mumbled. Anko stopped laughing immediately and looked at him, worried. Iruka took that as an incentive and stared at her nervously. "I mean...If I think 'Kashi likes me, and it turns out he doesn't...it'll hurt."

"But if I don't think about it and it turns out he likes me back, it'll be like a nice surprise. Right?" Iruka reassured himself. He was interrupted when Kakashi slung himself into the chair beside Iruka and threw his backpack on the floor. The teacher just nodded at Kakashi and continued to write on the board.

"What'd I miss?" He asked. Iruka shrugged slightly, trying to act bored.

"Nothing." Kakashi chuckled lightly. Iruka revelled in the sound of his voice, and let himself fall into daydreams. Kakashi tapped his shoulder lightly, and Iruka looked up, startled.

"Today's Friday," Kakashi reminded him, "I got some movies." Iruka nodded absent-mindedly and began to doodle on the back of his notebook. He scribbled out the drawings and looked over at Kakashi.

"This time we'll make sure Genma eats something before drinking." He joked. Kakashi glanced over at Genma, then sighed.

"Genma isn't coming, he has work." He said.

"Oh, okay.. I guess." Iruka trailed off lamely. The sentence hung heavily in the air.

"You'll be there, though, right?" Kakashi said hopefully. "We can still cancel if you want.."

"No!" He said, a little too forcefully. Kakashi laughed.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tonight too then 'Ruka-koi." He said, and moved his arm across his desk so it was touching Iruka's. Kakashi watched his every movement, every little thing Iruka did. He nervously chewed on a strand of hair, and Kakashi had an urge to touch his hair. He tucked the strand of dark brown hair away and looked into Iruka's eyes. Not in a piercing way, but gently. Iruka looked back, a soft smile playing on his mouth, then broke the gaze and looked away shyly. He caught himself and scraped his chair across the floor, away from Kakashi. He felt nervous under Kakashi's interested gaze. He fiddled with the hem of his sleeve and stared out the window.

Kakashi leant in to whisper something in Iruka's ear, right when the English teacher looked up.

"Anything particularly important you want to share with us, Kakashi?"

"Maaa, I was just telling 'Ruka-koi about, er--" Tsunade interrupted him angrily.

"I could deal with the thousand late slips, but no, you're just trying to fail. Principal's office." Kakashi stood up reluctantly, and pulled Iruka up by his hand. The teacher nodded. "You too, Iruka." The two boys trailed outside into the hallway. Kakashi leant against the wall, and Iruka slumped sadly to the floor. Kakashi looked down at him, then sat down beside Iruka.

"Sorry." He apologized gruffly.

"I've never been to the principal's office before!" Iruka whined. Kakashi began to laugh before he realized he couldn't stop. Iruka laughed too, then crossed his arms and scowled.

"'S not funny, 'Kashi. Now we're in trouble."

"Don't worry. I'll explain it wasn't your fault, but why you care is past me." Kakashi said.

"Okay. Hey, 'Kashi--" He was startled when Kakashi pulled him up by the tops of his arms like a child, then put his arm around Iruka's shoulders.

"Ai shiteru." Iruka whispered quietly. Kakashi looked startled, and turned around in front of him.

"What did you say?" He shook his head.

"I-Never mind. Nothing." Iruka flushed.

Kakashi sighed and placed his arm back, this time around Iruka's waist. "You shouldn't like me. I'm a bad influence."

"I don't care."

"You're fine with being best friends with me, but a trip to the principal's office..." He sighed incredulously. Iruka laughed. The words 'best friends' rang in his ears.

"We're going to be late." Kakashi mused.

Iruka nearly tripped down the stairs. "Aren't you always?"

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. They neared the office and Iruka bit his lip nervously. He squeezed his eyes closed.

"I'll talk, okay?" Kakashi was about to reject the idea, but he closed his mouth. Iruka stepped into the office. The secretary looked up at them, saw Kakashi, and gestured to the principal's office.

"Go right in, kiddo." She said. Iruka caught her eye and nodded in thanks. The secretary looked surprised to see Iruka, but went back to typing afterward. Kakashi held the door open for him. The headmaster of the school was sitting at his desk grading papers. His yellow hair was clenched in his hands. When Minato saw Kakashi standing sheepishly in the doorway, he sighed and motioned for the two high-backed chairs in front of the desk. Kakashi sat comfortably, his weight spread evenly and his back leaning into the chair. Iruka followed Kakashi, his eyes lit with fear. The teacher motioned for Iruka to take a seat as well, which he did.

"You, too, Iruka?" Namikaze asked. Iruka nodded slightly.

"I'm very sorry, Mr.Namikaze, I didn't mean to.." Iruka apologized.

"Maa, me too," Kakashi repeated. "Very sorry."

"What was it you were in trouble for?" Namikaze said absently.

"Err, 'Kashi was late, and the teacher was angry because he was talking to me in class." Iruka clarified. Kakashi squeezed his hand under the table.

"Oh, that's nothing. Tsunade's always losing it..." He muttered. "Well, you know not to talk in class and pay attention, right, boys?" Iruka nodded. Kakashi was staring out the window. He jabbed his elbow into Kakashi's elbow, and the grey-haired boy promptly nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mr.Namikaze-I won't talk in class too much." Kakashi said, bowing profusely. Iruka caught the second meaning, but ignored it. He ran his thumb over the palm of Kakashi's pale hand. It was cold and smooth.

"That's fine, Kakashi, but you know it's a Saturday detention if you're late one more time. As for you, Iruka..." He paused for effect, "You've never had a complaint from a teacher in all your time at this school. I don't expect you to start now."

"Yes, sir." Iruka said.

"This is a good education you have. Don't waste it."

"We won't." They said simultaneously.

"Well, you can go now. Have a good day you two." He told them, turning back to his paperwork. Kakashi pulled Iruka out of the room, grinning. They stood in the office for a moment, then headed outside. Students had began to pour into the hallways. There was barely enough room for them to both stand comfortably. Kakashi got closer to Iruka so he had to look directly down at Iruka to talk to him. Their voices were undistinguishable from the chatter that surrounded them. Iruka held his books against his thigh and looked over at Kakashi.

"See. That wasn't so hard." Kakashi said, smirking.

"Well..." Iruka had to agree. "It wasn't, you're right." He nodded slightly. They heard the last school bell ring, and Iruka stepped over to his locker, which was right beside Kakashi's. Everyone was leaving as quickly as possible. Genma waved goodbye to them, then was pushed forward by the wave of people. They stood awkwardly, Iruka trying to stuff more binders and textbooks than possible into his messenger bag. Kakashi just stood there, leaning into his locker and watching him.

"You can leave, you know." He finally said, his face expressionless.

"It's Friday." Kakashi reminded him.

"We're walking?"

"Taking the bus." Kakashi said. Iruka nodded and began to follow him out of the school.


	5. WELCOME TO MY LIFE

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4:** Welcome To My Life

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"'Ruka-koi..." Kakashi dragged his tongue across the teenage boy's broad, tanned chest, swirling over the nipples and tracing patterns over his navel. Iruka rested his cheek on Kakashi's silvery hair, then lowered his head to kiss him on the cheek. His lips brushed his pale skin before moving away. He roughly pushed Kakashi backward so Iruka was sitting on his chest with his knees on either side of Kakashi's hips, holding him there. Kakashi leant upwards and gently wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck, trapping him in a passionate kiss and slipping his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth. He lay still in the older boy's arms, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi moaned lightly. Iruka took it as an incentive to kiss him harder. 

"I love you, 'Ruka." 

"Love you too, 'Kashi-" Iruka woke up. The overly familiar beeping noise invaded Iruka's dream and he was thrown suddenly into reality. His mind was suddenly aware of everything around him, but he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to prolong the dream. The alarm clock's numbers flashed in the corner of his sight, giving Iruka a headache. He clutched the blankets around his chest and sat up. 

"Mph.." Iruka groaned loadly. "Shut up!" He yelled at the clock, haphazardly throwing a book at it. His mind woke from the dream, and the image of Kakashi faded quickly to the room around him. He registered his senses, and took a few deep breaths. He felt dizzy. It was still dark; his vision was blurred and scared. A salty smell filled the room, making the brunette retch slightly. Beads of sweat ran into his eyes. Half of the blankets were thrown off the bed, and Iruka pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, feeling his temperature. It was heated and clammy. His clothes were stuck to his body like a second skin. He stumbled into the bathroom, pulling a baggy t-shirt over his head as he walked. He leant heavily against the porcelain sink, lifting his face to look in the mirror. Dark circles outlined his deep cocoa eyes, which were missing their usual sparkle. He pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail, and dug a pair of slacks out of the dryer. He made his way into the kitchen, stuffing a slice of stale bread into the toaster. 

Kakashi was sitting at his small kitchen table, leaning heavily against it. Iruka started, noticing the godlike figure was sitting in his worn-out chair. Iruka saw that Kakashi was only wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and a thin beater that was ripped open in a few places on his chest. He immediately regretted not having put any attention into his appearance that morning. He smiled slightly at Kakashi, and found another piece of bread to put into the toaster. He sat down across from the grey-haired boy. 

"Hey," Kakashi murmured, "Do you usually talk to your bedroom?" Iruka felt an unbreakable urge to laugh. He chomped down on the toast, nearly spitting it out when the bitter charcoal taste hit his tongue. He coughed, the blackened bits of toast caught in his throat. In the corner, the toaster was sparking slightly. 

"What are you reading, anyway?" 

"Maa..Uh, I thought you were going to be asleep for longer." Kakashi sidetracked. Iruka snatched the book out of his hands and flipped through a few pages, his lips silently forming the words.

"And then Akane caught him in a kiss, his-Oh my god!" Iruka dropped the paperback as if it were on fire. Kakashi picked it up. "You read HENTAI?" The brunette shook his head incredulously.

"Not always!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Sometimes yaoi, too..." 

"Never mind.." Iruka sighed. Typical Kakashi. What day is it?" 

"Saturday, idiot, or else I wouldn't be here." Kakashi laughed. "Stupid." 

"You're a meanie.." Iruka whined. 

"I'm your meanie." Kakashi told him, standing up. Iruka folded his hands on the table and looked up at Kakashi. His tall, broad figure was just a little intimidating. He stood up as well, even though they still weren't at eye level. The silver-haired boy wrapped his arms around Iruka's shoulders from behind, folding his long arms across Iruka's chest. 

"Heh." Kakashi smiled fondly at him. "You're cute.." He layed his head on Iruka's dark brown hair, resting against him. He smirked. 

"I think the toaster's on fire." Iruka interjected. 

"Whatever." 

"No..I'm serious..." Kakashi shook his head into Iruka's neck. 

"Iruka...do you.." There was a pause. "Do you like boys?" 

"Ah! 'Kashi, I-I-we-oh!" Iruka stammered. 

Kakashi smiled, puzzled. "That would explain a lot. Thank you." 

"Hmm...I don't know." Iruka whispered nervously. "Do you? I mean, do you like other...other boys?" 

"I asked you first." 

"'Kashi, have you kissed another boy before?" Iruka asked, gently placing his lips against Kakashi's. Kakashi froze under Iruka's lips, and it took the brunette a minute to realize Kakashi wasn't kissing back. His mouth was dead against Iruka's. His eyes were wide with shock before Kakashi collected himself and roughly grabbed Iruka's wrists, backing him up against the wallpaper. He placed his feet either side of Iruka's, his legs wrapped around Iruka's. Kakashi picked Iruka up, their lips still together. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, and bit his lip in confusion. Kakashi rested his forehead against Iruka's, and pressed his cold, stony mouth against Iruka's lips. Iruka grabbed the thin shirt Kakashi was wearing, pulling Kakashi towards him. The silver-haired boy ran his tongue over Iruka's lips, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. He shifted his weight so Iruka was balancing on his arms, lifted off the ground. He lifted his mouth and licked his tongue along the thin, faded scar that ran straight across the bridge of Iruka's cheekbones. Iruka lifted his face to look at the ceiling, his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Kakashi carried him bridal style towards the couch and layed Iruka so he was lying down sideways. Kakashi sat on the edge of the seat, and took Iruka's hand in his, squeezing until Iruka's hand hurt. 

"Wow." Iruka finally breathed. The scent of Kakashi's breath lingered in his mouth, like straw and green tea. 

"Er, actually..." Kakashi muttered. "I was dared to kiss Genma at the Halloween party, but..." 

Iruka's heart sank. "Oh. So this wasn't your first?" 

"'Ruka, it's okay. Yeah, I've already done that before, but it doesn't compare to you." Kakashi reassured him. He smiled again, and for the first time in weeks, the smile reached his eyes. His mismatched red and black gaze locked into Iruka's soft brown eyes. Iruka sat up beside him, and smiled tentatively at Kakashi.

"I love you so much." Iruka admitted. 

"You are my life." Kakashi stated simply, then paused. "I guess...this means...What does this mean?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." 


	6. LEAVING

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6:** Leaving

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey." Genma stopped still in front of the cafeteria where a large bulletin board was hung. Iruka caught up and stood beside him. 

"What is it, Genma?" 

"Look! Ski trip." 

"Cool." Iruka said, "That's in three days. I'll tell 'Kashi."

Kakashi walked up behind them and pounced, grabbing Iruka's shoulders from behind. "Tell me what?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Genma's father pulled into the school parking lot where all the students were waiting. Kakashi, Anko, Iruka and Genma got out of the car. 

"Mr. Shiranui., If you could put my bags over there that would be so great! Thank you!" Anko said, smiling cheerfully.

"Mines too, dad. Thanks." Genma said to his father before he drove the car closer to where there was a mountain of luggage on the field. Kakashi disappeared completely, probably to locate his luggage. Genma's father got into his car and Iruka waved as he drove out of the school parking lot. All of a sudden Tsunade's voice rang through the field. Iruka and Kakashi simultaneously turned to face where a whole crowd had already gathered around her. 

"Okay, kids, for the bus ride you will be allowed to choose your seat. Your behavior will decided where you will sit on the airplane once we arrive at the airport." Students immediately began piling on the bus, unaware of the vice-principal's shouting. They formed a trickling line, before turning to find seats. Anko and Genma sat behind Iruka and Kakashi's chairs. Kakashi ducked into a seat, and Iruka sat down beside him, on the window side. 

"Three hour bus ride." Kakashi said, smirking. "This should be fun." Iruka nodded slightly and took his Ipod out of his bag. 

"Definetely." He hooked one of the earphones into Kakashi's ear. 

"How dare you say, I go about things the wrong way. I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does." Kakashi sang under his breath. He yawned, stretched, and casually wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulders. The brunette let his head fall back onto Kakashi's shoulder, his inability to sleep magnified by the noise around them. His music cycled through a few songs before Kakashi changed the song. 

"Listen to this." Iruka told him, then turned around in his seat to talk to Anko. "Hey, Anko-chan." 

Anko glanced up and grinned. "Hi, Iruka. We are going to have to play truth or dare with you...Heh." 

"Please don't." Iruka said sarcastically. 

"Fine...Are you two holding hands?" She asked, giggling. 

"No!" 

"Fine." She huffed, turning back to talk to Genma. The rest of the bus ride passed by in a blur. Iruka faintly remembered falling asleep leaning against Kakashi. All he didn't know was when he was asleep. Kakashi smiled at the sleeping brunette and kissed his forehead, then turned to stare out the window. Trees flew past on the rural highway, the stars above sparkling like diamonds. They passed an airfield, and the light stung his eyes in the dark. 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. HOW SOON IS NOW

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7:** How Soon Is Now

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The booming voice that belonged to Tsunade came into earshot as Iruka lifted his head off Kakashi's shoulder. He yawned and stretched his arms. 

"All right, everybody wake up. We are stopping at this rest area for a while, and taking this time to assign your rooms. Pay attention, please!" Ms. Mann told the group before she got off the bus followed by the students rushing past each other like a stampede of bulls.

Iruka tried to shake Kakashi awake. "Come on 'Kashi. Dinner time."

"Mmm? Oh, 'Ruka...just get me a double caf iced frappiccuno with two packs of sugar and whipped cream." Kakashi responded lazily waving his hands as if to tell Iruka to leave him alone.

"Come on. They're assigning bedrooms." Everyone else had already gotten off the bus and made a break for the restrooms. Kakashi and Iruka followed slowly, chatting to each other. Tsunade was standing impatiently in the middle of the parking lot, leafing through a clipboard. The students congregated around her, whispering. 

"We've assigned rooms in the ski lodge, with four students per room. No, it's not going to be mixed." Several people groaned in dissapointment. "Jiraiya's homeform is on the first floor, Suki's homeform is on the second floor and my class is on the third." 

"We get third floor." Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear. The younger boy nodded. 

"...Genma Shiranui, Hayate Gekkou, Mizuki Touji, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino are in Room 313." She finished the string of names and turned to talk to the other two teachers accompanying the students. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other and grinned. Tsunade had paused in her conversation and was leafing through the booklet. She whispered to Jiraiya, who laughed. Tsunade glared at him, then stalked over to the group of boys, still checking the papers. She caught up with Iruka, who stopped. 

"Wait...Can you boys come upstairs for a minute, we need to make sure your room is the correct number." Tsunade led them up the large stone staircases. They walked behind Tsunade, talking to each other. Mizuki and Hayate were whispering quietly. Iruka caught his name in the conversation a few times before he turned to talk to Kakashi. They followed nervously. Tsunade slammed the door open, and the five boys peeked around the cracked doorframe. Tsunade was consulting her clipboard again. 

"Stupid hotel manager. We specifically said.." 

"This is the right room, then?" Kakashi asked bravely, reading the information over his teacher's shoulder. 

"Hmm. Yes, this is your room, but there's only four beds. Oh well." She turned to look at them. "Who wants to share?" Nobody raised their hand. Mizuki made a disgusted noise, and Hayate rolled his eyes. 

"Come on. Anyone?" 

"No way!" Hayate said, shocked. 

"We're not going to spend more money. Stop being so shy, all of you. Uh...How about Iruka and--" 

Kakashi interrupted loudly. "I'll stay with 'Ruka-koi, thanks." Iruka looked up and met Kakashi's emotionless gaze, nodding in thanks. 

"Okay. I've got to go check on things with the girls. Anko's probably already injured someone." Tsunade bustled away out of the room, and Kakashi sat awkwardly on the hotel bed. Hayate and Mizuki sneered at them and turned away, talking to each other. An awkward silence filled the room. Genma began playing a video game, and flopped back on his bed, ignoring them. Kakashi and Iruka stared at each other nervously. Mizuki slammed his luggage onto the floor and began picking at the movie selection before turning on Iruka and Kakashi.

"Faggots. Don't keep us awake all night with whatever it is you do to each other." Mizuki snapped. Iruka immediately blushed cherry red and stared at the floor. Kakashi bit his lip and wrapped an arm around Iruka, holding him closer.

"Fuck you, Mizuki. Leave him alone." Kakashi lashed back, standing up. 

"No one will ever accept you, you know. Fucking gay." Mizuki stared at Iruka. The brunette looked up shyly, his eyes full of hurt. Kakashi reached over to touch Iruka's cheek before turning to face Mizuki. 

"Mizuki, I--" Iruka stammered, his eyes pleading to his friend.

"Don't talk to me!" Mizuki said, pretending to be disgusted. 

"I told you to leave him alone, Mizuki." Kakashi repeated, his voice deadly calm. 

"He doesn't deserve that. In fact, he doesn't deserve you." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki, shut your mouth before I do something I'll regret later."

"I hope they fucking shun you just like your father, Kakashi!" Mizuki said, leering at the grey-haired boy. Several emotions flickered in Kakashi's un-matched eyes before they settled on anger. That was when Kakashi punched him, his fist flying through the air and making contact with Mizuki's face. The other boy fell backwards onto the floor, stunned, clutching his jaw. Mizuki yelled in pain and stumbled over to Hayate, who started another whispered conversation. Kakashi stood over him, his face contorted in fury and his fists clenched angrily. He began muttering a string of curses, and gritted his teeth angrily. 

"'Kashi!" Iruka exclaimed, grabbing Kakashi's shoulder. "What was that for?" 

"He was being a bastard, Iruka. He insulted you." 

"You didn't have to punch him.."

"Yes, I did. You weren't going to stand up for yourself." Kakashi reminded him defiantly, trapping Iruka in a warm hug. Iruka rested his head on Kakashi's chest, sighing. He inhaled Kakashi's scent and stood on his toes to kiss the older boy's neck. 

"Thanks." 

Genma looked up from his video game, raising one eyebrow nonchalantly. "Um, guys...He's run off." 

"Hmm." Kakashi murmured, leading Iruka over to the window. He slung his arm around Iruka's waist and kissed a spot just behind his ear. Iruka felt his heartbeat getting faster, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Genma get up and leave. 


	8. NEVER TOO LATE

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8:** Never Too Late

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A fist pounded on the hotel door and Iruka stood up from his spot on the couch, yawning. "This had better be good, Anko. Is your room on fire?" He joked. The door swung open to reveal the cheerful girl surrounded by their friends. Genma and Hayate waved from behind her, grinning. 

"I even convinced Hayate-san to join us!" She said, shoving past Iruka into the hotel room. Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading and rolled his eyes. Iruka sat on the floor beside the couch, and Genma slipped a DVD into the player. Anko settled down beside Genma and Hayate on the couch, and Iruka and Kakashi sat together on the floor. They mostly watched movies and ate room service junk food that night. 

"This movie sucks." Anko commented drily. 

"Shut the fuck up. It's beautiful." Iruka shot back.

"It's about dolphins. Oh my god." She said, rolling her eyes. Kakashi avoided alcohol, because of what had happened the last time him and Iruka had gotten drunk. The six high-schoolers were arranged on the three-person couch, silently watching the movie. Genma and Hayate had started making out at some point, and Anko egging them on didn't help. Nobody was really paying attention to the movie anymore except Iruka, who had started sobbing when the main character was killed off. Kakashi patted his back comfortingly, but Iruka only froze in his grasp. It had started getting late, all light fading from the room except the bluish flicker of the television screen. Kakashi's eyes felt heavy and he caught himself drifting to sleep. He looked up at Genma and Hayate, then immediately looked away, disgusted at what they were doing. Kakashi had wanted to talk to Iruka, but he had been avoiding being alone with the older boy. 

"Maaa, I'm too tired to watch anything else." Kakashi complained, stretching his arms. He looked up at Iruka. "'Ruka-koi, I'm sleeping in your bed, right?" 

"Um, yeah. I'll be there later, though. I think I'll watch the next film." Iruka excused himself. 

"You won't like it, it's about...basketball." Anko lied. Genma raised an eyebrow at her. 

"But you hate--"

"Shut up." She whispered furiously. Genma backed down. 

"Shutting up." Her plan worked, even though Iruka could see right through it. 

Genma broke off his kiss with Hayate just long enough to talk to the brunette. "Good night, Iruka."

"Fine-I'm going back to our room to watch the Sailor Moon DVD Genma got imported from Japan. Sleeping bags are in the closet. Enjoy that basketball." Iruka said, crossing his arms and walking back out of the room. Kakashi followed awkwardly, neither of them speaking. It had reached midnight, and Iruka fell asleep quickly. Kakashi still hadn't figured out what to do about him, or what to say to Iruka. Kakashi sat leaning against the bed, attempting to sort his thoughts. 

He looked over at Iruka in the dark, and realized the younger boy needed someone who could love him and treat him well. If he were to be with Iruka, he could never make it a quick fling like he had with girls. Kakashi realized falling in love with him wouldn't be so bad, so he leant in and kissed Iruka. He didn't know his best friend was only pretending to be asleep; Iruka's eyes opened wide in the dark, and he sat up suddenly, pushing Kakashi away. 

"'Kashi-Get off me!" He said, blushing. "Don't-don't touch me!" 

"Don't fight me. Please, don't fight this." Kakashi whispered, gently holding Iruka's wrists. 

"What are you doing? Stop, I-"

"I really do like you, okay? I just don't know what to say to get you to believe me." Kakashi pleaded, his face resting beside Iruka's. Iruka gently pushed on his shoulder, forcing Kakashi away. 

"How do I know this isn't just some plot thought up by you and Anko?" He demanded. Kakashi paused. 

"What about the kiss, 'Ruka? This isn't about Anko or anyone else. This is about us." Kakashi said. "Why do you keep running from it?" 

"I'm scared, okay? I never thought that this could happen, and now part of me can't believe you. Even after-after that." He said loudly, turning away from him. 

"You just have to trust me, 'Ruka. I want to be with you. Can you do that?"

"I want to trust you." Iruka repeated bitterly. Kakashi looked at him, confused, then closed his eyes and kissed Iruka, tangling the brunette's long hair in his fingers and pressing Iruka's body closer to his.

Iruka responded slowly, then fell on top of Kakashi, slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth hungrily. Kakashi laughed into the kiss and let his head rest against the floor. Iruka began wrestling his tongue with Kakashi's, then slipped his lips downward and bit Kakashi's lower lip. Kakashi ran his tongue over the roof of Iruka's mouth, the taste of strawberries lingering on his tongue. Iruka slipped his hand up Kakashi's shirt, running his hands down the other boy's back in soothing circles. Kakashi licked along Iruka's lips, then wrapped his arms in a familiar stronghold around the younger boy's waist. He slowly made a trail with his tongue along Iruka's jawbone. The cool air hit the spots Kakashi had kissed and the brunette moaned loudly. Kakashi grinned. 

"Do I make you moan, 'Ruka-koi?" He asked, a perverted grin on his face. Iruka blushed and muttered something, but then smiled fondly and kissed Kakashi. It was a sweet kiss, with no more tongue, but Kakashi pressed his lips against Iruka's. The lust was replaced by a fierce passion and longing for something more. His whole body had pins and needles. Iruka closed his eyes and cuddled against Kakashi's protective arms. They fell asleep together, entangled on the floor, when the sun was barely peeking into the windows of the ski lodge. 


	9. TIME OF YOUR LIFE

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9:** Time Of Your Life

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iruka woke up on the floor of a hotel room. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright early morning sunlight. He blinked, taking in his surroundings. It took Iruka about five minutes to remember the events of the previous night. He smiled slightly and turned over to look at Kakashi, who was lying on his stomach with his face pressed into the carpet. The grey-haired boy stirred slightly, then blinked up at Iruka. Kakashi pressed his lips to Iruka's, the younger boy's face held in his hands. Iruka smiled up at him.

"Good morning." Iruka whispered. 

"Morning!" Kakashi repeated cheerfully. A loud but polite cough interrupted them, and Kakashi pulled back reluctantly from Iruka. The brunette immediately blushed and sat up. Their homeform teacher was watching them, wearing only a flannel dressing gown and clutching a cup of steaming black coffee. Tsunade was standing leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed. 

"I think we need to have a little chat, Iruka. I'll see you in the dining room." She said, turning to leave. Iruka stood up and went to sit on the edge of their bed, and held his head in his hands. Kakashi sat beside him and flopped over sideways so he was lying down on the bed, his head resting in Iruka's lap. 

"Sorry." Kakashi muttered embarassedly. "I know you hate getting in trouble." 

"It's okay." Iruka said. Kakashi sat up and motioned for Iruka to leave. Iruka followed him out the door, past a frozen, staring Hayate. 

Iruka sat in one of the high-backed dining chairs, across the table from Tsunade. His teacher folded her arms on the table and took a gulp of the coffee. Her shoulders were rigid, and Tsunade's face showed little emotion except for anger. Outside the room, Kakashi was leaning against the door, his ear pressed against the wood. Genma came up behind him wearing only a pair of boxers, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"What's going on?" He asked, confused. Kakashi urgently pressed a finger to his lips. 

"Shhh!" From behind the door, Tsunade said something, and Kakashi imagined Iruka nearly falling out of his chair in shock.

"You knew!" Tsunade rolled her eyes visibly. 

"Well of course, I knew. You're one of my closest students, and you've always been a little too attached to Kakashi." 

"Oh, thanks for telling me." Iruka said sarcastically. 

"Well, I thought it was just a phase, so I didn't want to say anything. I mean, a lot of kids your age get..confused, they just get over it after a while." Tsunade explained calmly. 

"I'm not confused, Tsunade-hime." Iruka said boldly, glaring at the floor. "And Kakashi is not an 'experiment'."

"Oh?" Tsunade inquired. "What is he, then?" A large group had accumulated outside the door, consisting of Anko, Genma, Hayate and a few of their friends. Kakashi pressed a finger to his lips again, before slowly easing the door open. He stepped into the room, standing beside Iruka. 

"I'm his boyfriend!" He said cheerfully, a smile lighting his face. 

"You are?" Iruka asked. 

"Yeah...Well, if you want me to be, that is." 

"I'd like that." Iruka told him, smiling. Tsunade coughed again.

"I hope you plan to keep this revelation of yours a secret?" She asked. 

Kakashi leered noticeably at the teacher. "What? So you want us to act like we're ashamed of being together?"

"And you want me to sit back and watch you put Iruka in danger because you want to be 'out'?" Tsunade said, glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem with this, hag?" Kakashi said rudely. Iruka paled and smacked Kakashi lightly on the arm. 

"My problem? This, this is wrong." She said, pointing at them. Iruka suddenly stood up, gently pushing Kakashi out of the way. The grey-haired boy let him, standing behind them quietly.

"Was your love with Dan wrong? No. How is this...not right?" He asked. Tsunade bit her lip at the mention of her late partner. 

"That's completely different." She said. "You're both boys! Don't you understand?" 

"No way." Iruka said. "Love isn't about that. Isn't that what you said yourself? Nothing else matters as long as you love each other?" He smacked his fist on the table. "I love 'Kashi. If you can't accept that, well..It's not even your problem in the first place." 

Tsunade passed a hand over her eyes. "Look, I'll make you two a deal. If this stays quiet, Iruka, you can continue to see Kakashi during school. But if I hear anything from anyone else's parents, or heaven forbid, your friends, I'll make it a lot harder for you two to see each other." 

"Fine." They both said simultaneously. 

"I've got to go check on the other students. If either of you have a problem, just talk to Jiraiya." She said. Iruka stood up and smiled at Kakashi, who smiled back. 

"You stood up to the old hag for me. I..well...thank you." Kakashi admitted. 

"That's what boyfriends are supposed to do, isn't it?"

"Yeah."


	10. THE LAST NIGHT

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10:** The Last Night

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iruka was shaken awake at a time he knew was before the sun had risen. He tried to move away from the persistent person trying to wake him, then realized his arm was trapped under Kakashi's back. Iruka gently pushed Kakashi off him and cracked his eyes open. 

"What?" He asked, squinting in the dark room. 

"It's Genma. We're leaving in twenty minutes, you know." Iruka groaned in annoyance. 

"Kami, couldn't you have woken me up earlier?" He said irritably. 

"Mizuki said it would be funny to record what you say in your sleep." Genma admitted. 

"And you let him?" 

"Hayate wants to keep us a secret. I don't like blackmail, but there wasn't exactly a choice." He informed the sleepy brunette. Iruka scrambled out of bed, then gently shook Kakashi by his shoulder. 

"'Kashi. Come on, wake up." Kakashi snored and yelled something incoherent. "We are gonna be so late." He complained. 

"...See you?" Genma said, closing the door behind him. Kakashi rolled over and grabbed Iruka's arm again. 

"'Kashi, wake up. Now." Iruka commanded. The silver-haired boy peeked through his long silver eyelashes at Iruka, then furiously squeezed his eyes shut again. Iruka physically dragged Kakashi out of bed, before Kakashi slumped on top of them and they fell onto the floor. Iruka let out a shout of annoyance when the other boy's full weight crushed him against the floor. Kakashi balanced himself on his palms and smiled at Iruka.

"Good morning." He whispered huskily. Iruka nodded obliviously. 

"Morning. Come on, we've got about ten minutes to get out to the bus." He told Kakashi, struggling into a pair of slacks that had somehow been hung from the ceiling fan. Kakashi watched him from the bed, then finally got up, only pausing to pull a nearly skin-tight sweatshirt over his chest. Iruka eyed his body, giving way to his thoughts, then went over to the door to find the other students. Kakashi followed him, then suddenly wrapped Iruka in his arms. 

The younger boy tried to struggle against him. Kakashi turned him around and looked Iruka in the eyes, his mismatched gaze imploring. Iruka gently kissed his collarbone, teasing, then ripped Kakashi's arms away from him. He was glaring. Kakashi looked like a puppy who had just lost his owner. Iruka rolled his eyes and led the older boy out of the hotel, their hands still entwined. 

"Knock it off, you ass." Iruka joked. Kakashi pouted. 

"No good-bye kiss?" 

"What do you mean 'goodbye'?" Iruka asked. 

"I told Genma I would sit with him on the bus. You don't mind?" Kakashi said. 

Iruka mentally sighed. "Of course not." 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The line of skiiers slowly trickled to a halt. The copper-haired boy stopped and looked ahead of him, peering past his friend Anko to find Kakashi. He wasn't there. Iruka nudged Anko in the ribs, and she looked concerned. Iruka noticed the teachers gathering around a student, and with a jolt of surprise he recognized the silver-haired boy. He unattached his skis, pushing Anko roughly out of the way. Genma watched his back, then turned to Anko. 

"What's happening?" She asked him. 

"Kakashi hurt himself." He informed Anko. 

"Oh, no...is he okay?" She asked, then paused. "Did he fall?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" Genma said irritably.

"Well, Kakashi kind of sucks at skiing." 

"So does everyone else, but...don't I know it." Genma said. "Iruka was practically holding him up." 

"Really?" Anko asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yes. He sucks at skiing."

"Did you see?" 

"..No." Genma said.

"I just hope he is all right, for Iruka's sake, if not his..." Anko whispered. 

"'Kashi!" Iruka yelled, wading through the thigh-deep snow in only a pair of running shoes. Tsunade was kneeling over the grey-haired boy, speaking calmly to Jiraiya. The students had stopped in the forest trail, and by the time Iruka had heard the older boy falling, people had surrounded him. There was an undertone of panic in Tsunade's voice, and she barely glanced up at Iruka before the brunette was kneeling in front of his boyfriend. Anko and Genma stood close to them, and Anko approached the teacher. 

"What happened?" Anko asked. 

"Nothing you need to worry about, Anko." Tsunade dismissed her. The violet-haired girl clenched her fists, swearing almost silently. Iruka was sure Tsunade caught her insult, but the medic nurse ignored it. 

"'Kashi, wake up!" Iruka shouted, grabbing Kakashi's shoulders. Tsunade attempted to pry the brunette away from his boyfriend, which could have been well compared to the ease of getting molasses off anything. Iruka had a strong grip. 

"'Kashi, are you okay? I knew it, you were so protective, and I just clinged to you, and now you need protecting, 'Kashi, I'm so sorry, I was such a bad lover--" Iruka stammered desperately, pressing his tanned fingers to Kakashi's pale face. 

He realized everyone in his class was staring at the small cluster of teachers and the two students. He heard someone mutter the word 'fag' and whipped around to locate the voice, but the speaker had shrunk back into the group. Iruka blushed visibly and looked at the snow-blanketed ground. Tsunade growled slightly and glared at Iruka before standing up. Jiraiya was standing beside them, and looked noticeably surprised at Iruka's actions. He made eye contact with Tsunade, then pretended to be talking on his portable cellphone.

"He's fine, kids. Go follow your instructor." She lowered her voice. "Iruka, stay here." The group of high schoolers dispersed slowly after the cross country ski guide, talking loudly. Iruka noticed his name and Kakashi's mixed in their conversation, and he realized they now knew everything. Mizuki was trailing behind the group, occasionally glancing over his shoulder guiltily. Tsunade knelt back beside Iruka. He had taken off his thick, water-proof rain jacket and had laid it over Kakashi. 

"Don't worry. He just fell on those skis and hit his head on a tree. They're sending a helicopter." Iruka bit his lip and took Kakashi's hand in his. He could see the large oak tree in the background, and the slope where he must have slipped was there. Kakashi was lying on the ground, the snow creeping inside his clothing. His dark grey bangs hid the familiar mismatched eyes, and his ankle, Iruka noticed, was bent unnaturally. Kakashi's skin was white as a sheet, naturally pale, so that his skin nearly blended into the snow. The ice made the younger boy's normally warm, tanned skin turn red and numb. Iruka unconsciously shivered and gritted his teeth against the cold. He was only wearing a thin grey t-shirt, waterproof ski pants and a pair of sneakers. Everywhere the biting air hit his skin turned cold. 

"Is there anything else wrong?" He asked, a glint of desperation entering his eyes. Tsunade nodded, then shook her head. She busied herself checking Kakashi's heartbeat at his throat and wrists. 

"Hmm. I can't find his pulse." She commented. 

"WHAT!" Iruka exclaimed, grabbing Kakashi's hand. He self-consciously entwined the limp, pale fingers in his own and pressed Kakashi's wrist to his face, inhaling deeply. He could barely feel the gentle heartbeat against his skin. Iruka smiled slightly, holding on to the life in Kakashi. His skin was naturally pale and translucent, and Iruka could see the veins running up his forearm to his elbow. 

"It's there. Just very faint." Iruka smiled. "He's just got low blood pressure, I guess." He remembered Kakashi's injuries. "What's wrong with him?" 

"Just a broken ankle, probably a concussion. He'll be fine, Iruka, now stop overreacting." She commanded. 

"...I'm not overreacting." Iruka lied.

"Yes, you are." Tsunade muttered, "Confessing your innermost feelings about him to the entire class would be considered overreacting." 

"I guess, yeah." He said. 

"Hmm. Jiraiya, can you catch up with the group? See how they're doing." Tsunade suggested. Iruka caught her gaze and silently thanked her. She nodded slightly in return. 

"Me and 'Kashi...it's not a secret anymore." 

"'It' most certainly isn't." Tsunade confirmed his fears, then placed a worn hand on the boy's shoulder. "You really do love him, don't you." It was a statement and not a question. Still, Iruka nodded. 

"More than anything."


	11. WITH YOU

**Mind Over Matter**

KakashiXIruka

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11:** With You

This is a high school fic of Kakashi and Iruka together. Yaoi. (Rated Mature for elbow-room.) If you don't like it, either don't read it or read my story and try and have your mind changed! My second Naruto fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi winced as his foot barely brushed the floor of the lobby. Iruka saw him bite his lip and shifted his weight so Kakashi leant on him. The younger boy looked up at him, concerned. Kakashi smiled and ruffled his long brown hair. They reached the door of Kakashi's apartment and he began fumbling in his pockets for the keys. 

When he opened the door he dropped his arm off Iruka's shoulder, leaning gently against the wall. Iruka stopped and watched him. 

"You're sure you'll be okay?" 

"Completely. It's almost healed." He grinned. "Don't worry so much, 'Ruka-koi." 

"Sorry..." Iruka said, going into the kitchen. Kakashi followed slowly. The cast he had previously worn was replaced by thick layers of bandages, but it was still difficult for the older boy to walk. Iruka busied himself cooking while Kakashi sat back in one of the kitchen chairs. He lifted his foot so it rested on his other leg, and began tediously unwrapping the bandages. 

"Hey, don't do that!" Iruka exclaimed, noticing the bandages lying on the table. 

"They're uncomfortable." Kakashi whined. His boyfriend set the bowls of steaming soup on the table, and stood behind Kakashi's chair, watching him eat. "Besides," Kakashi said through a mouthful of food, "I want to walk." 

Iruka shook his head. "You won't be able to walk again any faster if you take the cast off." He smiled and entwined his hands around Kakashi from behind. The tanned hands snaked down the other boy's chest, running over his sides. Kakashi grunted lightly and reached his hands to meet the other ones. Iruka reached his navel, tracing patterns with his fingertips, and the hand suddenly froze as if it had caught itself. The copper-haired boy stood up, shaking his head. 

"Not until you promise to get better for me. Put the bandages back on." Kakashi pouted, then growled lightly, standing up and placing the unfinished bowl on the table. 

"Ruka-koi..." He half-growled, "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die..." Iruka paused, considering. 

"Okay. But your ankle still isn't better yet. You can't even walk properly." He was about to leave when Kakashi grabbed him, his arms holding around the younger boy's waist. He brushed his lips along Iruka's ear lightly, closing his eyes at the feeling of his lover's skin. 

"W-what did I just, just say?" Iruka stammered incoherently. 

"Maaa...And I promised, cross my heart and hope to die-" He lifted his pant leg to show off the white bandages. 

"Hm." He nodded and lifted his head, staring backwards at Kakashi. "Love you." Kakashi watched him, his eyes flickering around the room, then put his hands on either side of Iruka's face and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss when he saw Iruka rolling his eyes, and grabbed Iruka's shirt in his fists, pulling their bodies awkwardly close. They stood in the center of the kitchen, just looking at each other. Iruka took one of his hands, pressed it to his face, then entwined their fingers. He led Kakashi to the bedroom and fell on top of him, returning into the kiss. Kakashi opened his mis-matched eyes and looked at the younger boy lying on top of him, and shifted Iruka off his chest so that the brunette was kneeling between his knees. Iruka bent forward and deepened the kiss. Kakashi bit his lip, earning a surprised squeak from Iruka. Taking his chance, he slipped his tongue into Iruka's mouth and began playfully wrestling in the french kiss. Iruka sighed softly and pulled himself away to focus on Kakashi's face, trailing kisses along his jawbone to the older boy's neck, nipping lightly at the pale skin. Kakashi watched him silently, then lifted Iruka's chin so they were at eye-level. Kakashi looked down, forcing his lover's eyes towards their entwined bodies. 

"Do you--" Kakashi pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. Just trust me, okay?" Iruka nodded weakly, then noticed the bandaged foot. 

"Kakashi, your ankle is--" 

"Shh. Don't worry." Iruka closed his mouth and grabbed him in another kiss. He noticed Kakashi moving, then lifted his arms over his head, pulling their shirts off. They had stripped down to boxers, since it was a warm night, and were sleeping under only a thin cotton sheet. Kakashi wrapped one arm around Iruka's hips, then reached his other arm downwards. Iruka stifled a gasp, and began rocking his hips gently into the pale hand. 

"Unh-'Kashi--" Kakashi covered his small moans with a prolonged kiss. He lifted his hands, his tongue running tantalizingly over each finger. 

"Wow. It's, er, bitter." He commented. Iruka nodded, feeling embarassed again. 

"Not..that bad." He admitted. "Do you want to.." 

"Er, you can try using your hand for now." Kakashi said. He let out a breath, his eyes squeezed shut. "Oh, fuck." He kissed Iruka again, then fell forwards. 

"'Kashi." Iruka repeated his name. His hair had come loose, and he tugged at the band that kept it in place. The dark copper strands fell messily on his shoulders. 

"We need lotion of some sort." Kakashi muttered. 

"Lotion?" Realization dawned on him. "Oh! That would help. I mean, last time I didn't-I mean, we were drunk and I...forgot. And you're kinda big, so--" Kakashi stared, surprised at the comment. 

"Actually...I meant to use on me." 

"W-what?" Iruka stuttered. 

"From what I remember...last time, you were the one..taken. So it's only fair that it's my turn." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Iruka nodded, mortified, and bit his lip. 

"Um...How are we going to-" Kakashi responded by rolling over onto his back, the blanket just covering his legs. 

"You sure about this?" Iruka asked nervously, hovering over him with only his palms keeping himself up. Kakashi nodded mutely. 

"Yes." He said, reaching his hand to place it on Iruka's neck. 

"Um-Just lift your leg a bit, so you can.." 

"Okay." 

"Ready?" 

"Go for it.." 

"Oh, fuck." Iruka gasped. "Oh god, fuck." Kakashi hissed slightly at the pain. He moaned into Iruka's shoulder, and grabbed the other boy's hips, gently pulling him forward. Kakashi suddenly stopped, and tensed up. 

"Oh...yes, right there. Faster. Fuck, I'm gonna come." 

"'Ruka, I-I-Oh god, I'm-" He groaned loudly and froze, then his legs shook slightly and gave way, slumping backwards underneath his boyfriend. He bit his lip until spots of blood appeared on the pale skin, the strange mixture ecstasy and pain riding his body in waves. He shuddered and clenched his fists so hard that the knuckles turned white. He grabbed Iruka, kissing him messily. He opened his eyes, staring into the chocolate-brown gaze he knew well. Iruka came a minute after, and let out a small shriek as his body suddenly went over. They both fell forward, Iruka still inside Kakashi, their breathing uneven and altered. Iruka ran a hand through Kakashi's mop of silver hair, spent. Kakashi barely smiled at him, wrapping his legs around Iruka's and kissing him again. Iruka rested his forehead on Kakashi's chest, wrapping the older boy in his arms, not willing to let go under any circumstances. 

"'Kashi, are you okay?" 

Kakashi looked at him hazily, and grinned. "Much better than okay, 'Ruka-koi.." 


End file.
